Your Love is Killin' Me
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Keira was a vampire that thirsted human blood and loved to kill.But she also had a power the Night World wanted.Circles Daybreak arrive to town to seek out NW's newest victim.Can Keira still find out the truth about her past while fighting forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**Full hardcore summary: **

**Keira was never the normal girl in her school. Every one either saw her as the quiet girl, who the girl you'd want to avoid. But Keira wasn't just a freak at school, she was a Vampire that thirsted Human blood and spared no lives. But among all the lines of being a Vampire, Keira was also different in that category. Keira had a power that the Night World couldn't figure, a power that not even Keira could explain. As things begin to heat up in the heart of Vancouver, Circle Daybreak has entered the scene to find the one person they seek: Night World Next Victim.( Not a wild Power). As Keira's journey to discover the truth about her past and her diseased brother, a new kid comes to town and for the First time in her life, she felt drawn to him. Can Keira handle her powers while trying to fight forbidden love? And can Circles Daybreak find Night World's next victim before it's too late?**

_**K so this is my first story that i made up with my OWN characters. I've never really done that before but i wanted to see how it goes so please read and review**_

_**Thanks**_

Chapter 1

_You are different Keira, much more powerful than of the others. Use that Power, Keira, use it_

Keira scrambled in her bed trying to block away the burning light of the morning sun. She ducked her head under her covers and shut her eyes once again, trying to ignore the annoying sound of her alarm clock.

_Use it Keira.._ The sound of her father's voice shook her. The last words before his cruel some death sent shock waves down her back. She slammed her head into her soft pillow and groaned, she stuck her hands out of the covers and slammed down on the alarm clock, shattering it into pieces She flipped her covers over and slowly got out of bed.

Once i was out of my bed, i turned to the calender that hung on my wall. _September 8_th. Today was the first day of school, the first day of my junior year. Another year at that dread full school.

_ On the bright side, its one more year closer to getting the hell outa' there_ i thought as i walked into my bathroom. I never really cared much about how i looked like. The long golden brown hair on my head was a complete mess, i grabbed a brush and ran it though my hair. I winced at the pain of the tangles being torn. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took one last look in my mirror.

_Ugh, i'll have to feed later. Wasn't that boy last night enough?_ I thought as i pulled on a black tank top. I finished dressing and ran down stairs. My mother was sitting on the kitchen table with her reading glasses on, her blond hair was a mess and she was in a robe. She looked up at me and i smiled, heading for the door.

" You hold it right there, Keira" she said when I began walking. I looked back at her to see her standing up with the papers in her hand. " Keira, you just can't stop it can you?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about, but i decided to play clueless for a change. " Stop what, mom?" i asked her.

She held up the papers. On the front page was the article titled " Young boy found dead in Vancouver".

" Keira, you have to stop this now. Why can't you just be like your brother and me? Why must you take humans?" she fumed. She took of her glasses and walked towards me, rattling the papers in her hand in my face. I was beginning to get mad myself.

" Why _do_ I have to be like you? Why _do _I have to hunt on animals?" i asked her, glaring into those glass like blue eyes. Which apparently i have too.

" Keira listen to me, if this continues you _will_ find the consequences the hard way. Do you want to end up like your broth-" it was then the balloon that held all my anger exploded.

" I DON'T CARE. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into her face, with out saying anymore i turned my back to her and walked out the door. Slamming it so hard i head cracks from it.

I stood outside the door breathing heavily, staring at the concrete floor. I shut my eyes tight and took in one last breath. Then an alarm hit me.

The scent of blood was in the air. I turned my senses on and heard a bell echo through my sensitive hearing. I looked up the road to see a young biker. He turned to me and waved, greeting me. I smiled back and watched as he continued his way down the slope. I closed my eyes and followed the hidden arrows and the images of his silent fate.

_My breakfast is heading to downtown._

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haha yea i know not many people are reading this but the idea of this story is so tempting for me to write!! so i really hope more people will read this stroy and hopefully like it =) PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Candy**_

Chapter 2

"Aiden come one! It'a time for school!" the sound of my mother's voice annoyed me. I stopped brushing my teeth and spat into the sink. Then i bolted out the door, my blonde hair flying into my eyes. I leaned against the staircase railing and shouted.

" OK!" I looked down to see my self still in boxers. I twisted my head left and right then turned back to the railing. " HEY MOM! CAN I WEAR MY BOXERS TO SCHOOL?!"

My mom immediately came to my sight with her hands on her hips, she looked at me if annoyed green eyes and i already knew my answers. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into my room with my hands behind my head.

" HURRY UP!" the female voice sounded again. I swung my new closet door open and snatched a pair of dark jeans and yanked them on. Grabbing a plain t-shirt i grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door.

Running down the stairs i pulled my t-shirt on, feeling the cold air hitting my chest. I jumped of the last two steps and flung my hands up in the air. I grinned at my mother who stared at me in disbelief.

"Aiden! It's time for school! Hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school don't you." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a doughnut on the counter. Air dunking the doughnut in my mouth, i ran out the door to feel the cool air hit my face. The blazing sun blinded my eyes and i quickly shield them. I turned away and smiled to myself.

_Woah. This _IS_ a nice neighbourhood. And thats a nice.._

my mind trailed of as soon as i saw an angel.

My squinting eyes hooded and my smile dropped. My arm that shield my eyes slowly lowered and fell. I stared at that cascade of golden hair, those hooded dark blue-grey that seems like the ocean itself. I couldn't help but fall into a deep hole of attraction.

_Who _is_ that?_ I asked myself, still mesmerized at the beautiful glowing sight in front of me. My sudden frozen hands unexpectedly flew to my head, brushing my hair back.

The beautiful sight in front of me was just..beautiful. Her pale skin was almost white against the shiny light and her shining golden hair tumbled down her back like a mane. And her ocean blue-grey are..

looking into..mine.

_Shit._ I thought as her face was actually facing mine. Her hooded eyes seems to be looking down at me. I smiled, and finally realizing my hand was still stuck to my head, waved at her in a kind of corny way. She continued to stare at me as my own smile remained glued to my face. But before i knew it, i was smiling at her back as she walked away.

My hand dropped once again as i frowned.

" _she's just another pretty girl.." _ i said to my self. Looking down at my watch, I made my way across the street and ran down the long road to a freaking new school

* * *

_Ugh._

Was the only thought i had as i removed my head from the cold neck of the young biker. His head slumped to the side, exposing his blood smeared white neck. I licked my lips at the instant and felt the hot refreshing liquid hit my tongue. I closed my eyes and inhaled the rich smell of blood.

I looked back at the young biker's neck. Two darkened holes were punctured right then and there. I stared at it before bringing my hand up to cover it. Closing my eyes, i released the small energy from it my own body felt the sting.

"You will wake up the moment i leave." I focused on his lost and uncounsious eyes. Then i released his neck and he dropped down to the ground. His dark hair covering my shoes.

I licked my lips one last time and walked out of the alley, meeting with the bright sunlight yet again. I turned my head back and saw the dark figure slowly rise, smirking, i ran across the street and within seconds i was in front of my homeroom. The teacher saw me and frowned. He took of his glasses and looked down at the list he was reading.

" You're late. Now sit." he said in a grumpy tone. I pretended to pant as i walked to my seat, just behind Jez Redfern, the girl from my science class last year. She hasn't changed one bit. Same old flaming red hair, same old silver eyes and her same old rebel personality. I slumped in my seat as i pretended to listen to the teacher's annoying blabbing about the new school year. I closed my eyes and sang a little song in my head.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors.._

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping Somewhere cold_

_  
Until you find it there and lead-_

My eyes blasted open as i felt an intense shock run through my body. I felt as if hit with a hundred bolts of lightning. I felt a bead of sweat run down my forhead as i turned my head to the door.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought as my eyes caught a sight of a figure.

" I see we have another late bug" i turned to the teacher as her read the list. " Ah..Aiden..take a seat beside miss Keira" He pointed to me and gave me one of his "dissapointed" looks which he gave me 24/7 last year. I kept my cool as my eyes flickered to the boy. He was staring at me and i felt a small shiver run through my body.

" hi" i heard a small whisper. I looked next to me to see the blonde boy smiling at me, his body bent over. I didn't bother turning my body towards him, i twisted my head just slightly, just enough to meet green eyes. I gave him no reaction nor a reply, but he kept on smiling.

_What the hell is wrong with this kid._ I thought as i turned back to the teacher for another ten minutes of pure torcher.

_**Please review, im not even joking, i BEG you! PLEASE REVIEW !**_


	3. Feelings

_**Hey thanks sooo much to those who reviewed and favourited! I really really appreciated it. Now, i know, who wouldn't be. But for me, this story getting reviews actually meant alot to me, because...well..I had this idea in my mind for such a long time and i just wanted to let it out and write about it. The idea that i had was just so tempting and this might sound stupid or selfish or what ever. But i just wanted to people to like it and give me their thoughts of it because this was literally haunting me XD. Stupid i know. Well, this is chapter 3 and i REALLY REALLY hope yo like it =)**_

_**-Candy**_

_**I know this story hasnt been very popular or that big, but this is for those who have been waiting =D thanks so much for the support**_

Chapter 3

_BRRRRRRINGGGGGGG_

_Ugh, thank you_ i though as i heard the sweet sound of freedome, for now at least. I grabbed my bag from under my chair and flung it over my shoulders while dodging students through the door. When i finally got out, i headed straight to my locker. Stupid school, i had the same locker three years in a row.

I didn't really need to go to my locker, nor do i even want to. I just have to get away from _hi-_

"Keira!" i nearly jumped when i heard my name be called. The caller had a sweet but yet aggressive tone in her voice, and there was only one person in this school with that voice.

Jez Redfern.

"Keira!" i slowly turned around to see her right in front of me, her red flaming head of hair framing her pale face. Her silver..grey.._what ever_, eyes were darting at me.

" Yes?" i asked her, shifting my bag to my other shoulder. I took a small glance at what she was wearing: A grey leather jacket over a long white tank top and light blue skinnies .

" How was your summer?- oh and..what that on your lips?" I gave her a confused look as i lifted a finger to my lips where it touched a small hint of wetness. I took a look at my fingertip and saw red. Bright red, almost dried blood. I panicked a bit and whipped the blood on my black jeans. I opened my mouth and an immediate but stupid excuse came right out of my mouth.

" Oh um..i was just biting my lip in class and i guess..i guess it just started bleeding." I gave my lips a quick lick and smiled at her. She stopped for a moment, no certain emotion in her face. She then lifted an eyebrow and gave herself a small laugh.

" Hmm..right. Anyways, Keira, who is that new kid?" she asked me as she walked in front, grabbing my hand on the way. Jez was somewhat my friend last year in science. She was almost the only one that bothered to speak even speak to me. Everyone always seemed so _scared_ of me. Well what did i expect? Stupid people in a stupid school.

" What do you mean? It's the start of a new school year of course there's going to be puny little freshmens running around lost and scared." i said, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. I looked to the side and saw what i was just talking about. A young blonde girl that was what? 5'3? she was wearing a light blue hoody with tights and boots. Her white blonde hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and something tells me shes as lost as my mom at Costco.

_Hmmm. I wonder where D102 is.._ I heard her mind and began to walk again. Why would i help some puny little freshmen. " Hey Jez-"

" Its over there" I turned around to look at Jez. She was pointing towards room D102, while smiling at the kid who nodded her head and ran a little crazy over to D102. I looked at Jez slightly bored, slightly astonished.

" Jez.. how did you know..she wanted to go there?" i asked her, giving her yet another confusing look, but this time just a bit more confused added to it. She looked at me and smiled.

" She just said it out loud, Keira." She said it out loud...?- Gnat, what ever. " So Keira..You know that new guy?" Ugh..she must be talking about the Blondie with green eyes. I rolled my eyes to her and shook my head.

" How would i know _him?_ You're the one who said he was new. Anyways, forget him. What-" I felt an instant shock run through my entire body before i could even finish what i was saying. This feeling wasn't neutral. It was almost like a warning. With out saying anything more, i waved my hand at her and ran straight through the halls, dodging Cliques and jocks and other groups that did nothing but stand right there in the middle of the hall. When the feeling i had was starting to ease and disappear completely, i slowed down and headed to my locker, which was just down the hall.

_God..what was the feeling? I felt as if..as if i had to get away.._ i though as i started twisting the lock on my locker door, which was full of dents and scratches.

Pull. Clack. _Shit_.

I lifted the metal handle on the door and opened it. Which was definitely, the biggest mistake a vampire, a mortal, a kid, a dog, a cat or anything other thing could have done. Because the moment the door was opened, Eggs came tumblingdown and onto the floor.

They were coming down like ice being pelted from above. I just stood there and watch as the eggs crash onto the floor in front of me. When the last egg was dropped onto the floor and the gasps and murmurs of the students stopped, i sighed.

_Faye.._

"Like your welcome back present, Keira?" that devilish voice came at me like daggers. I slowly stepped away from the eggs and shells and glared at all the students who witnessed the scene. Then with a sigh and a slight snarl i looked straight at Faye Williams.

She was smirking straight at me with red lips. Her blonde hair spewed down her red jacket like honey and her blazing amber eyes shot dirty looks at me.

I just stared at her emotionless.

" Oh, So Keira has nothing to say about his now does she?" She let her crossed arms go and walked towards me, her five inch heels clicking and clacking on every step. The white egg shells smashed under my feet as i descended towards her. We were now face to face, neck to neck.

" No." I locked my clenched hand in the pockets of my jacket as i prevented my teeth from quivering. Not from fear of course. From the temptation of killing. I stared at those big red lips and smiled, cocking my head slightly to the side. " Now..why would i be? Its just eggs. Am i righ-" Before i could finish my sentence, a voice interupted me.

" HEY!" That one voice sent shock waves down my spine and i refused to look back. In front of me, Faye stared blankly at the owner of the voice. I slowly closed my eyes and turned around, hoping it was just my imagination. I opened my eyes.

_Some imagination.._ I thought as my eyes caught the tall lean figure. His golden blond hair was a mess on his head and he just stared at me with a smile on his face. His green eyes glistened.

It was that Blondie.

" HOLY- what happened?!" he shouted the moment he set his eyes on my locker, watching the whites and the yolk drip down my locker door, splatting on the ground just next to my bag.

What is wrong with me? I felt a great desire to leave. And for the first time in my life, i didn't have a clue why. My body was giving me all sorts of signals. _Go straight! Out the door!_ I didn't know what to do. The more i looked at the blondie the more my body instructed me.

And the more i looked into his eyes, the more my mind messed me up.

I ignored the Blondie's comment and walked over to my locker slowly, taking my time at every step i took. I got to my locker and slammed the locker door, and with one deathly glare at Faye, i swung my bag over my shoulder and walked straight passed him. I didnt bother looking, listening nor give any attention what so ever. I just wanted to _get out of there_.

The second i walked out into the blazing sun, My whole system felt refreshed. As if drinking fresh cold water for the first time after spending a week in the desert. I ignored all the students who glanced at me while i walked, clearly they heard about the "incident". I stuffed my hands into my pockets and headed for the market down the street.

_ZIIINGGG_

_**Hey so what did you think??!! please revieww! Yup! Just hit the green review button~**_


	4. shock

_**Yea..i know i'm not getting many reviews but i just REALLY wanted to upload this chapter. So to who ever favourited and reviewed, Thanks SO much for the support. But if i'm really not getting anything anymore then i might not continue =(. So please show some love and enjoy this chapter =) Thanks soooooo much! 3**_

_**-Candy~**_

Chapter 4

I remained calm as i walked down the street and towards the crossing stop. I didn't need to even press the stupid button. I just walked straight across it.

The humans didn't notice. The lights didn't flash. The cars didn't stop.

I started walking down when i heard a voice that brought major annoyance to my brain.

" hey! Wait up!" the voice yelled and i sighed. I heard the beeping of the crossing road and locked my fists in my pocket before turning around to meet the blondy's face.

This might be the only time we've actually looked at each other, face to face. I stared at him for a couple of seconds. I never noticed anything about him other than his hair and eyes. Hell, all i knew about his _eyes_ were that they were green. But they seem like they're more than that. They seem to sparkle under the beaming sunlight, creating the most beautiful shade I've ever seen. They weren't like dull trampled leaves in the fall, they were alive. His hair was a dark shade of blonde that was quite long, they covered his forehead and brows. His face was pretty decent too. I hadn't even realized how long it has been since we've both moved or even stopped staring at each other.

_Why the hell am i staring at this guy for so long..?_ i snapped back into reality and took a breath. Then i turned my heel and walked down the street, not even daring to look back. I slowly lifted on arm adn pushed the hair to my side, feeling the warmth of the sun hit my neck. Then, i heard that voice again.

" uh..hi" i turned around to see him walked down towards me. I stopped and took in a deep breath.

_Just be nice and act calm...then he'll go away..._i told my self.

" Oh..uh..sorry hi" i said sweetly, i took my clenched fist out my pocket and slightly waved at him. He smiled and came down to my side. I felt a slight chill run down my spine as his shoulder gently brush against mine. I smiled ever so sweetly at him.

" I don't think we've ever met, i'm Aiden." he stuck his hand out towards me and my mind just became a huge question mark.

_Hes offering me a handshake? _ I lifted on eyebrow at the hand and looked up to his face. But that changed once my eyes caught his again. It was like my whole body was drawn to him. Pulling me towards him.

My hand betrayed me and it caught hold of his, and from there, my whole world just exploded.

* * *

The moment my bare hands caught hold of hers, i felt an intense shock that ran down my body like an arrow. I felt the shock tingle my fingertips as it touched hers. It wasn't anything i have ever felt before. It was strange and almost unrealistic. It was like i felt her presence, her soul. I looked up and into those glass like eyes, feeling the strange tingle enlarge in my body.

Her hand nearly yanked away from mine and she held it like she'd just touched burning metal. She stared down at it and gave a small whisper i almost didn't catch.

" what was that.." her voice was full of shock and surprise. She looked up at me with her lips slightly parted. I moved in closer to her.

" I don't know. Did you feel it too?" I whispered. I heard the the sound of cars passing by and the murmurs and chats of the people crossing the sidewalk. But all i saw was her. " What..What's you name?"

She gave no answer. I looked into her gray eyes and my body just took over. I slowly took her hands again and stoked it with my thumb. I asked her again.

" May i ask what you name is?" I could feel my breathing begin to quicken along with my heart beat. I felt heat between us like fire and the same tingle at my fingertips. I felt her fingers begin to twine with mine.

" My name..?" her voice was soft and silent. She bowed her head low to see our joined hands. Strands of dark hair fell to her face and my other hand reacted perfectly. I brushed them away and behind her ear, revealing pale and gorgeous cheekbones. She hesitated again. " My name is.."

Then the most unexpected thing happened. She swung my hand away with great force that i almost tumbled back. Her now free hand cluched her side and her head came up to reveal angry eyes. Her lips her tight and she just stared at me with anger.

" My name is get-the-hell-away-from-me" she snapped. I stared at her shocked and somewhat hurt. Her jaw was clenched tight as she turned her back on me and began walking down the road again. I stared down at the hand that once touched her and just whispered to myself.

" What_ was_ that?"

_**please review!!!!!!!! thanks sooo much=)**_


	5. Ice

_**Not that many reviewers, but heck! I don't care, this story is so tempting to write and i'm just happy that people are actually liking this =D. So again, thanks so much and I will try to get back to you guys as soon as possible!**_

_**Next Chapter of Rashel and Quinn: The kitten has claws of death will be out sometime in the weekend or maybe on friday, so please look out for that.**_

_**Don't forget to check out my Truth or Dare story ( one the first ever on Fan-Fiction! =) )**_

_**Please don't forget to review! Love you'll!**_

Chapter 5

The door cracked the second time i slammed it.

No one was home. No sound was made. This was _perfect._

I stammered into my room and plopped onto my bed, feeling the soft sheets sink underneath me .I took of my black jacket and threw it across the room,hitting the wall hard. I still had my shoes on but i didn't care. I dug my head onto the pillow and groaned.

I felt my long heavy hair cover my sight and all there was was pure black. I clutched the pillow tight until rips emerged at the sides. I shut my eyes and felt the the sunlight hit the side of my face. I flickered my half closed eyes towards my window and saw right through the beaming sunlight. Of course, mortals would just twitch and squint their eyes, but not for me. This was nothing.

I saw right through and caught sight the house that was up for sale for over a month. The same house the boy was in front of the first time i saw him. I same house my _brother_'s girlfriend once lived in. I closed my eyes again and felt frustration roam my head.

_Who is he? What the hell happened. What. is. Wrong. With .me._

All these stupid questions mobbed my head like World War 2. I released my hands from my pillow and slid it down belief it. I reached in and felt the cold silver meet with my fingertips. I hooked my index finger around the chain that beheld the ring and pulled it out, dangling the shiny object in front of me. My eyes felt weak the moment they met with it.

The ring glistened in the bright light, reviling a beautiful clear blue stone. I brushed my fingertips lightly over the stone, and at that very second, was attacked by a wave of the past.

_No...Please.._

( APOV)

" So Aiden..how was your first day of school?" My mother's dark green eyes flickered my direction as i stuffed a forkful of lasagna in my mouth. I waved a hand at her, letting her know to wait. My little three year old sister, Cassie, giggled and Iwinked at her as she played with her noodles. I swallowed and answered.

" Short" Was all I said. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her water, slightly annoyed. My father on the other hand, winked at me as another noodle dangled in my mouth.

" Is that all, son? No _cute girls?_ Cheerleaders? Anything..?" He waggled his eyebrows and I smiled. He was always the fun parent where as my mother was the uptight annoying one. I took a sip of my water and swallowed hard and before I knew it, unexpected answers flew out of my mouth.

" I wouldn't say that..there was this girl..this morning." Dad's eyebrows went up slightly and my mom just sighed. " She was pretty..I would say. But i guess that's all there is about her- pretty" I almost shut my mouth at that time. I hadn't really mean to tell them that. I mean what teenage boy would?

" Ooooh Aiden has a girlfwend!" giggled Cassie and i tickled her little belly. I got up from my chair and drank the last of my water.

" I do not, Ok then...see ya!" I left my entire family clueless and walked upstairs into my room, still trying to settle in with the new setting. The house of nice, really nice. The stairs were made of wood that swirled its way up to the second ( which was the top) floor, where three bedrooms and one family bathroom was located. My room was to the left of the staircase. I reached the end and clicked open my door, where a half empty room with dim lights appeared. I had a bed, alright, and all my clothes were in the closet. But this whole room was nearly empty. I decided to Aiden-fy it. I rummaged in my suite case and spent the past hour taping posters and setting things up right.

I was nearly sweating by the end.

I walked over to my large window and stared out the star filled dark night. I whipped my forehead with the back of my hand and pressed the side of my head to peer out the window, trying to avoid seeing my refection again. What I saw then, was not my reflection. Quite a coincidence i would say.

I saw _her_.

This would normally seems really stalker-ish to many..many people but it really was _her. _

I could see the her face through thick strands of dark hair. Her face shown a clear and pale complexional and settle pink lips that didn't move. Her eyes were closed through thick lashes lases as she slept peacefully, clothed with the same outfit she wore today, even shoes. I twisted my body so that my back was pressed against the cold glass and looked down at my hand again.

_Why wouldn't she tell me her name? Was she shy?_

No..probably wasn't.

_Did she hate me?_

Hmmm, could be. Pretty sad if that was the exact answer. I thought.

_But no matter what..i still want to know her name._

I left my body as it is but twisted my head so that my cheeks were pressed against the window, my eyes locked on her settle breathing. _I still want to know. _

_Keira.._

I was startled. I heard her voice. Soft and sincere.

But she never moved, never spoke. Her lips didn't open..and I never heard it through my ears.

I heard it through my mind as if it was my own thought..but in a girl's voice. Confusing i know, but i just did. I flickered my eyes towards the crescent moon and it's shining pointy tips and sucked in a deep breath.

_Keira._

_**************************8_

" _No! Please! Let him go!" the girl's voice was startled. Frightened._

_She grabbed on to the goons arm and shook. Her dark hazel eyes devoured in fear. She shook him hard and she fell on the ground hard when he threw her. She scrambled to her feet and wept, crystal tears streaking her pale face. A voice rang and she cried out._

" _RUN! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME! JUST GO!" the male's voice, it too was frightened. He was fighting was his life and also with death. He locked the goon's large arm and kicked his hands until the black stake fell to the fell to the floor. He grabbed the goon's collar and punched him so hard he flew and hit the large brick wall. The girl ran into his arms and looked up into his grey eyes through long dark blonde hair. He grabbed her hands and ran towards the exit of the alley, where the bright lights of the streets blinded the girl. _

_They were only a few seconds away when a the boy staggered back and fell. The girl rushed to his side and cupped his face with her hands. The floor beneif his head poured red blood, spreading wider and wider. Her pale fingers stained blood and her face became darkened as a shadow appeared above her. The goon reached a hand towards the male and she screamed._

_KEIRA!_

And that was when i woke up.

I sat up straight on my bed and the sheets flew of my body and down to my knees. I was still in the clothes i had worn the day before: my black tank top and jeans.

I ran a shaking hand over my forehead and brushed my hair back, still feeling my fingers tremble against the back of my head. I stared down at my feet to see bright white socks, my shoes sat evenly at the floor beside my bed. I looked around my whole room.

It was morning. The yellow curtains that were hung open at my windows were closed, with the bright light of the sun seeping through the slit. My bed spread were ruffled and my blanket was a mess and covering most of my legs.

When in hell did i do all that? I don't remember closing my curtains, much less even close the window from time to time.

I didn't know. I rose to my feet on the floor and brushed my hair with my fingers as I yawned. I walked over to my window and opened them wide with my two hands and through the golden sunlight, my eyes widened.

It was the blondie.

He was standing with his back facing the window, rummaging in his closet. His hair was bright and yellow in the light of the gleaming morning sun. He was wearing jeans, and that was _all_ he was wearing. He was _shirtless._ His back was slightly tanned and and his shoulders were broad. I watched as he reached into his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt. He pulled it over his head, making his already messy bed head even more messy. He turned, and that was when i shut the curtains behind me and leaned against it, shielding any sight of him and any sight he had of me. I breathed heavily, and not even knowing why.

I grabbed a clip from my bed and clipped the curtains tight, leaving the only light seeping through the top, lightening my dark wooden floor. I stepped on the pool of light on the way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth vigorously with the biggest head ache a vampire could even think of having. I brushed out my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_What is that stupid feeling._ _Why do i seem to care so much about that boy. Why?_ I wondered. I looked back to my shut curtains and shuddered, wishing the boy would be sick or something and not come to school. Well, it's that or my attendance would become very, very bad. I clenched my fists and walked out of the bathroom, walking to my dresser, I changed out of my old clothes. _He is just a human. Nothing special about him what so ever. Nothing._

_But why did i still have an urge to talk to him, get to know him?_ I stopped. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, shaking away all the pathetic feelings that snuck into my mind. I walked over to my closet and opened the door.

I threw on a simple navy boat neck shirt and a pair of worn light blue jeans. Grabbing my black jacket from the hook of my dresser, I closed the door behind me, leaving all that had happened in dimness of my room.

I clutched my bag and appeared right in the kitchen, where I grabbed a random apple and ate it while my mother, who was reading those stupid news papers, glanced my way.

" What? Anymore stories about dead kids? Any more assumptions about your vampire daughter killing people?" I asked her.

" You know Keira, you should really close your curtains when you go to bed. And for Goddess sakes take of your shoes when you're in bed!" I rolled my eyes. She was trying to be a " normal human mom" again. I grabbed my bag and shut the door behind me, hearing another crack emerge from the side of the door.

************************8

(AIDEN POV)

It was a bright morning.

I left the house with nothing but confusion. Last night felt like a complete blur. I Knew that girl's name..i think, but weirdest part of all. I heard it in my mind. Typical night? I would say not. I shook my head and heard an icy voice.

" Oh, it's you" The shock of hearing that voice brought shivers down my spine. I flashed my eyes to the house next to mine, where an average height girl with dark hair and marble like eyes stood. She faced me with no describable expression on her face. I hesitated for a response.

" Oh, Morning... Keira is it?" She began walking towards me. I just stood there like an idiot. A complete idiot.

" How do you know my name." It didn't really sound like a question. More like a command.I backed up and felt her intense marble eyes glare at me.

" Uh..One of the..um.. students told me. Do you live here?" I pointed to the house. She looked at me as if i punched her in the face. She nodded slowly.

" So i guess we're neighbours now." I said. She shrugged and turned. She began walking again and I followed behind.

" So it seems." I winced at her response.

" Are you a junior?" I asked her.

She nodded.

And then no sound was made between us. It was like we were forbidden to talk,much less look at each other. I just stuffed my hands in my pocket and continued without a word. It was five minutes of cold silence before her icy voice finally spoke.

" When did you move here. Or did you move here at all?" Her tone was cold.

Like frost and ice.

She stopped and turned to look at me just as we reached the crossing. We stared at each other, her eyes like glass marbles and almost shifting colours from the darkest blue to the lightest grey. I watched her press a palm against the button and letting it fall to her side again.

" Last week. I moved here from Chicago" I said, feeling a smile tug on my lips. She looked as if she almost staggered back, Startled.

She mumbled. " Chicago?" she nodded her head once and said it as if she was teaching a grade one class. I nodded, slightly frightened at what she might throw at me next.

But all she did was close her eyes.

She looked sick. She brought a hand up to her forehead and held it as if she had a headache. She stared down at the floor as the cars swiftly pass by.

" Hey are you Ok?" She said nothing. I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked at her. Again, i felt the electric shocks tingle on my fingertips like touching ice after a hot day. They travelled up my arms and brought crawling shivers down my spine. Her glass like eyes sent ice along with the shivers.

Without another word, she brushed my hand away from her shoulder, releasing the touch.

And my hands fell to my side, feeling empty. I felt so unsure about myself. I didn't have a single clue of why i cared so much about this girl i barely knew the name of. I didn't know why i would shiver every time I see her, no matter how cold she could be.

But i just know that somehow..I knew her.

Hard to explain, and yet hard to believe. I didn't even believe it myself. It's so strange. The connection is so damaged. I felt like my mind was shattering with confusion.

But then the shattering stopped.

" Sorry.." She took a deep breath. " Just had a bad memory there." The coldness stilled lingered in her eyes, but her cheeks resented all that with a flush of pink. She brushed her hair back and and pressed her palm against the yellow button again.

" Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.." I said. She flickered an eye at me, not bothering to turn around. I heard the beeping of the cross road and the image appear on the mini screen on the other side of the street. She began walking and I blinked. Seconds had passed and she was already on the other side of the road. I layed foot on the cement road and that was when everything went wrong.

A silver truth swirled and headed straight for me. It was coming so fast and i couldn't move my body. Every ounce of blood was frozen within me and my eyes widened. Then I felt a crash and soaring pain erupted in my body. I opened my blinded eyes to expect seeing a silver car either on top of me or a flashing white light. But what i saw was completely beyond what i imagined.

I saw A pair of ice cold grey eyes.

Keira laid on top of me with widened eyes and a bloody palm. Her lips were opened and her hair was surrounded her face like a hood. Despite my utter shock, I looked back and saw the front wheels of the silver truck in front of her leg.

Her jeans had a large long tire track painted right on.

And there was no blood what so ever. I looked back into her face as she lifted her self off of me, barely struggling and barely wincing. Her leg seemed as if normal, like the tire track was always there. She brushed her palms and I watched blood drip to the floor. Then, I remembered.

I saw her at the other end of the sidewalk. Barely close enough to run back in seconds. I scrambled to my feet and at that second i grabbed her bleeding palm. She looked at me with shock and i just stared at her. She yanked her arm away from me and hid it behind her back. I looked back down to her jean leg where the tire track remained. I took her hand and turned it around.

No Blood. Barely a scratch.

My eyes met with the pale palm and my voice croaked out.

_"how?" _

And then her icy eyes caught mines and the whole world seemed to fall apart into a million pieces of crumbling ice, and nothing but blood and horror filled my mind.

_**Please dont forget to review! You know you're tempted to click that button there XD! You're awesome if you do! =)**_


	6. Lies

_**It's been a long time hasn't it? For those who actually read and favourited this story, i'd like to thank you guys for your support. I know it has been a long wait but I really do hope you like it. I finally thought of some ideas after the large depressing break i had took from writing and finally decided to continue this story. **_

_**I hope you like it, and please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: This story was based on the Ideas of Night World By LJ smith. This is purely fan made and all rights of Night World belong to LJ smith...wow that sounded almost professional * tears spring to my mother's eyes* **_

Chapter 6

_There was a red truck driving at hight speed. It couldn't stop. It swerved and hit the boy with green eyes. The boy fell to the floor, and slept an eternal dream in a pool of blood_

In most cases, fast healing was like cherry on top of the cake. In this case, it just screwed everything up.

" Let go of me!" I snapped and yanked my arm away from Aiden's grasp. I hid my eyes from his hard gaze and stepped away from him.

_Oh god..Why did i just do that? _Silently, I cursed, still trying to remember what had happened back there. There was an urge in my body that pulled me to my actions- and I couldn't control it. I had just saved Aiden, and i didn't know why.

" How did you do that?" His troubled voice caught my attention. I fisted my hands in my pocket and fought to find an excuse.

" Do what?" I asked innocently.

" You were at the other side of the road, how did you-" I cut him off.

" I wasn't, I was right next to you. Don't you remember?" I was lying.

" But I saw-" This time, it wasn't me who cut him off. We heard the loud engine of the truck shut off. A door slammed shut and a frightened, awkward, and nervous voice rang out, drawing both our attentions.

" Oh gosh! Oh dear! Deary! Are ya'll all right! Oh dang it! This is even worse than when Cousin Betsy ate the last peice of pie!" The voice came from a man who came out of the large truck. In denim overals, he had quite a large built. A belly like santa clause and a face as round and red as apples. His southern accent was strong, almost exaggerated. He looked from me to Aiden to his truck. Fear and guilt was painted all over his face.

" Oh dear! I hope ya'll are alright! My driving is terrible! Aunt Petunia has always said so! I was trying to get to the farm- you know what they say the early bird gets the worm!" I faked a smile while I fought the temptation of ripping his head off. . He was talking so much I felt like my head was going to explode. I cleared my throat and stepped back from Aiden, feeling deep and cold chills brush across my skin as his eyes looked at me once more. I turned to the southern man, but before I could open my mouth to speak, Aiden had beaten me to it.

" Oh no, we're fine.." He glanced at me. " I think."

A worried expression drew on both their faces and Aiden's lips tugged at an uneasy smile. The man began to fidget with his fingers.

" We're fine. Nothing is wrong here. " I turned to glare at Aiden. " Absolutely nothing."

" Oh please! Call me Billy! And hey why don't I give ya'll a ride to school! It'll be my apolog-"

"NO!" Aiden and I both said at once.

Billy's bright smile began to fade, and Aiden spoke up.

" I mean, we're fine- really. The school is only a couple blocks away- and remember, you have to get the farm." He said.

" Oh don't be silly! There will be other days in the good ol' farm! Come on, come on! In ya go!" He pushed at both of us, shoving us into the back of his heated truck. Aiden was in first and i came last. Billy kept mumbling things about the chickens not worry about him as he closed the car door.

The back of his truck was stuffy, messy and most of all- hot. I could feel wetness begin to caress the small of my back, iritating me so much. I kicked at the Subway wrappers on the carpet and moved towards the door, avoiding Aiden and his drawing gaze. Neither of us spoke, silence drew among us like a straight line. The humidity of the truck didn't bother me, The only thing bothering me here- was Aiden.

" Keira, I know what i saw." He said, his voice sounding demanding for once. But that demanding voice, I realized, was touched with the slightest spark of shyness. I moved my body just a bit, and twitched when my foot landed on a half eaten tuna sandwich on the floor. I kicked the sandwich to the side, and moved to look at him, catching the unsureness in his eyes and tension of his lips.

This time, I didn't hesitate.

" You saw _nothing._ You will forget this ever happened, I was right beside you when the truck came, I pushed you away. " I hissed and watched as his expression begin to change, his face loosening up and his eyes almost darkening. His pulpils were opening up, reading to swallow up all the lies I was carving into him. I was toying with his mind, erasing images and replacing them with lies. I could feel my control over him, taking away the things that shouldn't matter, the things that he shouldn't remember.

His mind was under my string now, he can't escape.

It only took a second for his mind to be replaced. I took my control off of him and sat back on my seat, pretending like nothing had happened.

" You were right beside me." Aiden whispered, breaking from his trance.

" Yes." I agreed.

" I'm sorry, it must have been my imagination." He said.

When Billy finally stepped into the driver seat and turned on the engine, I laughed slightly, forgetting i ever tried to save Aiden's life. When the truck began to move, I whispered.

" You have quite an imagination, Aiden."

" Keira...I'm sorry there's no last name here." The teacher- Mr. Davis- was tapping his pen on the attendance sheet while searching the room for me.

" I am here, and you don't need to know my last name" Mr. Davis looked straight at me and smiled- which was a first. Every class, the teachers asked me the same question, wondering why my last name wasn't registered. I would have thought it was pretty easy to understand. I never registered my last name. Why? Because it wasn't it wasn't necessary. It never was, and will never be.

" Very Well Keira, and welcome back." He smiled at me again and I looked away to avoid it. This wasn't natural for me.

" Okay, Gillion Lennox?"

" Here." The voice came from a girl with shoulder length blond hair and a petite build.

" Ash...Obama?" Mr. Davis' voice began to twist with confusion and humour.

" Heh Heh, yea that's right, that's my last name- I meen it's not Red- OW!" The boy- Ash- stopped his rambling the moment a brunette beside him smacked him on the arm.

" Mary-Lynnette Carter"

" Uh..uh..present."

Mr. Davis was continuing with his attendance as I rested my head against the table. This was a short class, but it didn't matter, sleep was still sleep. This time, I was hoping I wouldn't see my brother again.

And I didn't.

************************9

( Aiden POV)

" You pupils are in your 11th year, i shouldn't have to treat you all like children." said Ms. StalForce, my homeroom teacher. I had arrived to homeroom a little later than everyone else but explained to Ms. Stalforce of what happened earlier. Ms. Stalforce didn't quite believe that I almost got hit by a car, but she still marked me down as being late.

" I have utterly no tolerance for goofing off, free speech when ever you feel like or any misbehaviour." Ms. Stalforce spat every word out harshly, as if they were meant to attack each and everyone of us. I could see that the whole class didn't dare to say a word- or even move a muscle. But beside me, I was surprised to see that the shyest girl in my homeroom raised her hand to speak.

" M-Ms. Stalforce, i was just wondering..-" The girl hadn't meant to stop half way through her sentence, but Ms. Stalforce shot her a glare the moment she began talking. The girl quickly tore her eyes away from Ms. Stalforce,

" And for those who choose to speak freely, can speak to me after class in detention." The entire class shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Ms. Stalforce began to talk about discipline again.

This class, which was supposed to be the shortest of the day, seemed like it would never end. Every time some girls tried to whisper to one another or flirt with some guys, the teacher would catch them. It was kinda creepy how it happened. When the bell finally rang, I felt my heart begin to beat again. I couldn't wait to leave the class.

" Wait! Aiden, I need you to stay behind." Ms. Stalforce hissed form across the room. I had been halfway out the door when she called me out. I froze in place and allowed he other students to go. Some of them looked at me with smirking smiles and others just told me good luck. When the last of the class left the room, Ms. Stalforce turned to look at me.

" Aiden." She simply said.

" Yes?"

" Today is your first day here, isn't it?" It was a simple question.

" Uh..yes. I jus-" Ms. Stalforce unexpectedly cut me off.

" Have you met anyone new so far..? Someone... _dark?" _Her question was so odd. No, i haven't met anyone _dark. _I didn't even understand what she meant by that. Someone evil? Was she talking about complexion? Some with dark hair?

" Uh..i don't think so..?"

" Aiden, be careful." Her voice turned timid.

" What? Be careful of w-" she cut me off again.

" You don't understand how serious this is. Stay away from her, and _them. _You may not understand what I'm talking about now, but soon. _Soon you will." _Ms. Stalforce was walking towards me with her hands swinging as she talked. Her words were confusing. I didn't understand who and what she was talking about.

" I know you don't understand now, Aiden. But just trust me, and _stay away from her._" It was then that Ms. Stalforce pushed me out of her class and shut the door. I hadn't realized it, but the hall was empty. Weather the bell had rung or not, i was completely clueless. I quickly pulled my schedule out of my pockets and scanned for my next class. It was science 11.

I realized that I was already late enough, I decided to worry about what Ms. Stalforce said to me later. I sprinted quietly to my next class, which just so happened to be in the Mini School. The mini school was a school within the school. The Mini was for really smart kids who excelled in their academics. There, they have more opportunities. You could said it was AP classes crammed into a little house. When i got there, i realized that everything in the Mini was, well, mini. The lockers were little, and so was the gym. I found my class in no time.

When I arrived at the door, everyone in the class turned their attention to me. The teacher had stopped talking, and the class fell silent. It was awkward what had just happened, but the teacher's voice shattered it.

" Hello." The teacher was a woman, and she was extremely pretty.

" Sorry, I, um. Got a bit lost." I apologized under my breath.

" It's fine, we get alot of late students on the first day of class- Isn't that right Jez?" She playfully raised her voice to a girl in the back row. " If i'm not mistaken, you must be Aiden."

" Yea." Taking one quick glance around the classroom, I realized that there was only one seat left.

" Alright, We're just about to start. Why don't you sit there..next to James." She gestured to a boy in the third row. I made my way to my seat and was immediately greeted by James.

" Nice, man, you arrived 2 seconds before i did."

" The Mini's pretty trippy." I said. " Hi, I'm Aiden"

He stuck his hand out for a handshake, and as i took his hand, he said.

" James, James Rasmussen."

_**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed and it and please Review! **_


End file.
